


We're more honest when we're drunk

by Justbeit



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: AU, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Romance, swanqueen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-22 18:40:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3739279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justbeit/pseuds/Justbeit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a normal day for Emma until...</p>
<p>“What do you know?! Tell.Me.Now!" Silence on the other side of the line and then something like the childish giggle. "Tell me why am in a bed that isn't mine but most of all... why did I wake up in a bed that isn't mine with a naked Regina Mills by my side?!" </p>
<p>A SwanQueen story rated M for language and future action between our favorite ladies!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. It was Mary Virgin Margaret's party!

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, guys! 
> 
> Guess who's back! This time with a cute story between our favorite ladies!  
> This story won't be long but will be cute and soft... soooo i hope you'll stay with me!  
> Be my guess to give your opinion. The feedback is really important, i want to give you, guys, something that you'll enjoy.
> 
> See you soon!

It was a day like the others. The sun was shining outside the window, the wind blowing through the leaves. The birds were singing and Emma was sleeping. Yesterday's night was something... but today everything was supposed to be back to normal. She was dreaming. Her dreams had apple scent ... oh god, she needed sleep. That party killed her and she knew that the hangover was something so mathematical like 2 plus 2 equals 4.

The wind continued to blow, throwing a brunch against the window, the strong sound wake the blond. The effort to open her eyes... geez... was almost inhuman! Slowly her eyes tried to open but the light just difficult things. She tried to move but something stopped her. Something like... an arm?! And then she felt the strange flavor that was in her mouth… _that is familiar… hum like apples and… WAIT! No... oh god no... no no no... It can't be! I'm at home, in my bed. I'm going to close my eyes and when they open up everything is going to be normal._ Emma closed her eyes. The hope was the last to die, right? Took a deep breath and _1...2...3..._

Her eyes were wide and then she just panicked. _Oh god... this is not my house, not my room, not my bed, I feel naked…and I'm certain that I have an arm wrapped around me... what have I done?!_ Well... it's time to find out. Very very slowly she looked to her left side, her eyes opened to a way that she didn't even knew it was possible. She closed them again abruptly. _This is a hallucination that tequila did this! It’s just a dream. Ok... let's try again..._ when she looked again, the same brown hair continued to tickle her shoulder and the same arm was wrapped around her waist. Then the reality slammed her like the heaviest hammer...

_Oh fucking god... I just fucked my boss!_

 

**********

 

Emma had 2 options... leave and deal with the whole situation later or just stay and deal with... she truly doesn't knew what. However she knew she just knew that both of the options were able to fuel the wrath of Regina Mills. _This is the death of me... but I'm so young to die! I need to know how we've got here. Hmmm... Ruby! She has to know!_

The young women gently took away Regina's arm. The brunette didn't like and tried to fight back, trying to wrap her arm again, never opening her eyes. She was completely knocked out. She simply was lost in dreamland. But Emma tried again and this time she succeeded. She looked at the woman lying so quietly, so serene, so peacefully, so... beautiful. She was in a deep sleep and she was... smiling?!

Emma smiled too. Who knew that that badass woman could be so cute sometimes, so fluffy even? (Even if she was dead to the world around her).From that perspective she doesn’t look so dangerous. For the first time Emma looked at her with no urge to kill her... _that's a new... that's a start_. Most of the times that the mayor was with Emma was to talk about the late delivery of the paper work or just to drive Emma crazy, so yes… most of the times Emma wanted to kill that pain in the ass; sassy; mean; beautiful; amazing , sexy woman!

She grabbed her phone and dialed the number of her best friend that was the first option in case of emergency. And this, my friends... this was an emergency. The phone called, and called again. Nothing. Then Emma saw the light! She and Ruby had a code. In case of emergency, every type of emergency (a robbery; accident; flood; earthquake; tornado or imminent death) they should text S.O.S and the other had to respond like yesterday! _This is an emergency, right....? Right!_

Seconds later the phone rang and the response was fast. She quickly and quietly exits the room and stopped in the corridor, leaning at the wall and rubbing her temple in expectation of some relief.

"Rubes! I'm so screwed! I'm so fucked!" Realization hit her... The probability of the meaning of the statement be literal was huge. _Wooww... this is... just is… this is amazingly fucked up shit._

"What happened? I was busy! Is the doomsday arrived or something?! It's the house catching fire or what? Wait..." The concern turned into something else and the blonde couldn't quite comprehend in what but she had a feeling... a feeling that said that something was wrong… so, so wrong... The brunette continued "probably the bed caught fire..."

"What?!" Emma's voice was higher than she expected. She knew that Ruby knew something that _she_ didn’t know. “What do you know?! Tell.Me.Now!" Silence on the other side of the line and then something like the childish giggle. "Tell me _why_ am on a bed that isn't mine but most of all... why did I wake up on a bed that isn't mine with a very naked Regina Mills by my side!"

"I knew it! I knew you both were dying to get laid... to lose yourselves on each other's arms... to drowning yourselves on the ocean of love... I knew... I recognize the language of love, baby… i…"

"Please stop! I got the message! Now... I need your help. I need to know what happened. All I have is a blur in my brain a headache and my boss fucking naked in bed.

"It's a long, long story, Em..."

The blonde went to the room were a bare brunette was still sleeping. _Ok, I think I have time until she wakes._

"So start talking while she is sleeping."

"Right... well... It all started with vodka and truth or dare."

"What?! Are we like seventeen or what?!" Asked a very confuse Emma. Really?! _Truth or dare? Why on Earth were we playing truth or dare on Mary Margaret’s birthday party? We’re talking about Mary Virgin Margaret…_

"Well... I think I'm going to sleep a little more... that party killed me!” Answered Ruby teasingly, she knew that Emma was way lost. Somehow that was funny! Ruby was having a good time. It’s so good when you know something that someone should know but simply doesn’t have a clue… And that was the case. Ruby smiled internally. _God, that party was so worth the alcohol abstinence!_ She was the party type of girl. She liked the dancing, the drinking… she purely loved the meaning of partying but she could feel the tension in the air, the tension between her best friend and the brunette, so she decided that this time she was not drinking and she was going to enjoy the show instead.

"No!" She heard from the other side of the line. “Just tell me, please.”

She had to help her friend. What were friends for? And maybe by telling everything she was going to be able to help Em open her eyes and see what were just in front of her. The blonde was an intelligent woman, which was proven fact. However when it came to feelings, emotions and things like that… the woman was blind and deaf. The other people could see everything like from miles away but her?! Geez… she couldn’t see a thing even if was written all over the other person forehead in bright, neon words! Ruby just had to do something about that.

"Soooo... don’t interrupt me woman!"

 

*******

 

They talked about 30 minutes. 30 fucking long minutes and Emma was truly shocked about the way things went the other night.

“I did WHAT?! And you let me? Were you out of your mind? I’m a sheriff! I’m a figure of authority you can’t just let me dance on top of tables!”

“You needed that! You’re so happy, so wild and free! Later I’ll show you the video. It’s A.M.A.Z.I.N.G.! You did a thing with your hips, man, you have to teach me! And relax; you were at your house with your friend. You’re safe with us. We were in a safe, circle.”

“And _why_ in this sacred Earth was Regina at that party?”

A noise came from the room. The moment of truth arrived. Immediately the blonde’s hand start to shake and she could feel the sweat that formed in her temple. Time to face the beast! What was she supposed to do; to say? Ever she didn’t understand what had happened. Ruby told her things but she was still processing the information that was a ton of information and her brain was trying to wake up. But for certain she knew more than the mayor, what means that she should talk to her and truth being told… she had _interesting_ things to say, things that she just found out.

“Rubes, I think she woke up… I’ve got to go. Talk to you later and trust me girl… WE WILL TALK!”

“Of course we will! If you survive, that is…” And that said, Ruby hang up.

_Well, it’s time! Only the brave ones can survive her wrath and I’m the bravest!_ Emma stopped, took 3 deep breaths and started to walk in direction to the mayor’s room. The door was still a few inches open and she could see that the woman was in bed. _Maybe it was false alarm._ The sheriff entered the room and approached the bed. Regina was sleeping and smiling. Emma was relieved. She had more time to think things straight.

A smile invaded her lips while she was looking to the brunette in front of her. But her smile disappeared in a fraction of seconds! Regina who was smiling and dreaming and totally dead to life opened her eyes and her smile broke; her eyebrow rose to her hairline and her brown eyes were wide open.

“What the hell are you doing here?!”

Emma panicked more than before. She was scared, like scared _scared_! That woman wasn’t the fluffy woman anymore! Regina tried to sit on her bed until realizing that she was bare, just dressed with the suit that God gave her. At the realization she blushed and when she noticed that Emma was practically naked she just knew. _OH, MY GOD! I fucked the police… officer!_

“Miss Swan, you have 5 minutes to explain why are you wearing only my blouse and why in the hell are you in my room, or I swear I’m going to kill you even if it is the last thing I do!”

_Ok… I admit… I was wrong, maybe I’m not the bravest. But I know things; madam mayor and those things will blow your mind and rock your world!_ In a bold gesture, Emma sat in the bed with a knowing smile on her face.

“Well, madam mayor, all have an explanation…”

“You have now 4 minutes…”

“All started with vodka and truth or dare…”

“What?! I don’t play that kind of games! Particularly because we’re not teenagers! Well… you’re case is debatable but I don’t do such childish things!”

“Just let me talk woman! And believe me… you don’t know what you’re capable of.” Said Emma with a devilish smile.


	2. Time to party, bitches!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hi, guys!
> 
> Guess who’s back! That’s right… our favorite ladies are back!
> 
> Let’s find out things about the party! Read with attention and you’ll understand. This chapter starts with Ruby telling some parts of the party story to Emma and Regina. But at the end you’ll understand why and how she is talking to the both of them about it. Have fun!
> 
> And you know… leave your opinion ;-)
> 
> See you soon

 

An awkward silence grew second by second between the 3 women. They were sitting on the leather couch at Regina’s living room. Emma and Regina were sitting side by side with a confused expression while Ruby was in front of them calm and serene. It was like a mother talking to her children about something important and awkward at the same time. Yes… she was talking about something awkard and important… _I’m a proud momma!_

The blonde wasn’t able to stay quiet. Her palms were sweaty and she was truly uncomfortable but she wanted to know… _time to find out the crazy things that happened last night_. She looked at Regina and smiled and was surprised and Regina smiled back, an amazingly shy smile. _Well, time to find out some crazy things, because the craziest I already know, and God help me but I’m fine with that!_

“So… Rubes, can you tell us about the party?”

“Sure! Which part?”

“hum… maybe all the parts?”

“Wooww you were really wasted, weren’t you?”

The sheriff scratched her head and put on the most ashamed face. Well, it’s kind of embarrassing when you don’t remember things that you were supposed to know, right? “I think so”.

Regina laughed, seeing the sheriff compromised and seriously ashamed was always funny! One of the best views! Sure Emma was a beautiful woman but when she was all red and embarrassed, she was the cutest thing on Earth! _She is really… endearing! Cuteness suits her._

The tall brunette looked at Regina who stopped laughing. “Believe me, Regina… if she was wasted you were not better. You girls have dance moves… I have to give you that!” Both faces went red. No doubt they we’re ashamed and of course Ruby was able to get to them. If Ruby were good at something, taking people out of their element was on top of the list.

“So let me start… as you both know was M&M’s birthday party….”

 

*****SQ****

 

 

 _Geez... this is the best thing ever! Even better than the time when M &M got batshit crazy with Buzz for the first time and started pole dancing at rabbit hole_! Ruby was thinking while she looked around the room.  _She said she wanted to be the next bartender of the coyote ugly_ (yeah... too much tv and she really was a Piper Perabo fan). _Oh... good times!_

Mary Margaret’s birthday party was in fact a success! The house was full! All Mary Margaret’s friends were there and for once, all of them were having a good time. Just joy, friendship, harmony and… _wait?!_ All the thoughts in Ruby’s mind stopped _! Are Regina and Emma just dancing?! Like… together?_

Watching Regina and Emma dancing was like being in front of a glowing miracle! Regina was... wild! _That woman has moves!_ And swan?! Damn! Who knew that the blonde sheriff was a former belly dancer?! No one right?! She was doing a Shakira move with her hips when Ruby decided that she had to record that. _The world deserves to know!_ Besides that, that scene was like a shining pearl that miss Lucas intended to keep. _Maybe one day this will be useful. I could embarrass Emma in front of the entire city... better! I can blackmail her!  She can work at Granny’s every time I want! That what friends do, right?!_ Well... Ruby could be a very persuasive woman sometimes.

Ruby just watched the interaction between the two women like she was doing a wild live documentary. She was cautious and extremely concentrated. A wrong move and she could blow everything up and ruin the moment.  She smiled. The tension between the sheriff and the mayor was strong and, for Ruby, very communicative. Where everybody saw hate and other stupid stuff she saw the truth! _There’s no hate between them! They just want to screw each other!_ And now, looking at them dancing together like there’s no tomorrow she knew that she was right!

She was lost in her thoughts when a beard man came close. His expression kind of disgusted. As he came close she was able to recognize him… _Robin fucking Loxley, your little piece of shit!_

He pointed to the place were Regina and Emma were dancing with hands all over each other and said like a child whose puppy died”. “Hey, that’s lesbian activity!”

The tall brunette looked at him, crossed her arms over her chest and gave him the biggest smile. “Sure it is now go smell pines, forest boy!”

 

*****SQ******

 

Mary Margaret forgot the entire virgin thing. A few shots and she was like Beyoncé on the partition video (Just with more clothes but the moves were there), and David was drooling all over the table!

"Hey, man! Close your mouth or everybody will drown in your drool! And believe me… we deserve a less disgusting death! I really can't understand how you get laid!” said a very disgusted Ruby. She was friends with everybody but truth been told... David was like salt free bread, beautiful on the outside but kind of tasteless in the inside. Well… thinking this way David and Mary were meant to be!

The song changed. Everybody's having a good time, some of them having the time of their lives (yes... by some of them we can understand Emma, Regina and M&M. they were having fun, like really _really_ fun for the first time!), the music was loud, this time was playing Britney Spears’s “Scream and shout” until the moment that one strange, loud voice was heard. All of them looked at the same time. They saw... god, they saw!

 Everything was so fast! Mary Margaret jumped on top of the table and an 'it's Mary Margaret bitch' was heard. A few seconds later she was on the floor. She fell... Mary Margaret fell like an angel leaving the sky... the room went silent and she black out!

 

****SQ****

 

All of them were around a very passed out M&M, a circle of people and M&M in the center. But in a strange way she was so peaceful!

"Is she ok? She looks so peaceful!"

Mary Margaret smiled like she was having a good dream.

"She looks ok to me.", Said Ruby like in matter of fact.

"She just passed out! OMG, how can you say that she is ok? She can have a concussion, I don't know, she can have broken something! We need to take her to the hospital! “, answered a concerned David, hurt with all the lack of kindness of his friends.

Regina who didn't had said a think spoke her opinion this time. She was tired of the drama. Mary was fine! It wasn’t like she was run over by a car; or beaten by… someone that Regina knew… (Yes, most of the times Regina wanted to beat M&M up. Why she doesn’t know. Maybe because the woman is a pain in the ass, and when she starts to talk its pure sound pollution) “Don´t be an idiot! Does she look hurt to you? "  

Mary smiled again in a totally high way.

David looked slightly offended with Regina’s words. (He is a very sensitive man... annoyingly sensitive) “It doesn’t matter, she can be bleeding on the inside! We need to wake her!”

“Believe me… the only way of her bleeding inside is if she could hear you. You’re annoying voice hurts me every time I hear it! Stop being such a drama queen! How are you thinking to wake her? With a kiss?!"

David's eyes went wide like he has heard the most intelligent thing in the world. Regina just rolled her eyes!

 "Oh, please don't even think about it! Trust me, she need something stronger!" That being said she grabbed a bottle of vodka and put it on the passed out woman's mouth.

A live signal appears. The pixie haired woman scrunched her face at the taste but quickly it changed to a pleased expression, a very strange and pleased expression.

“I told you… she still looks ok to me!” said Ruby very excited and truly ok with the situation. It wasn’t like the first time that M&M blacked out. The other time at Rabbit hole ended the same way, a very passed out Mary. The only difference was that when she black out, Ruby was trying to put Mary in bed. Well, was a long story…

 She opened her green and glassy eyes and the buzz talked through her like some kind of spirit possession to her body and David pondered to find a buzz exorcist.

Mary was confused with all the people around her but quickly the confusion was gone!

"What?! Time to party bitches!"

 

****SQ****

 

"Soo... why was Regina at the party?"

All that detailed conversation about the last night was giving both of women headaches. Since Regina had a hard time believing the sheriff about the night before she decided that calling Ruby to ask was the clever thing to do. And so Ruby spoke; and talked about as she said “some of the funniest moments of the party”.

Ruby eyed Regina and her confused expression and went on. "Long story short... She came to stop the party." Ruby smiled. The sweet irony of faith! _This shit is poetic! She want to stop the party but in the end she finds that she’s being a dick and make sweet, passionate love with the woman she claims to hate… I need to write this!_  "…But she is a weak drinker..."

Regina's eyes went wide. "No, I'm not! I'm a resistant woman. I CAN drink!"

Ruby laughed a beautiful, meant and fun laughter and Regina didn’t like it.

“What? Ask Katherine! She was in college with me and she knows I can drink!”

 "Sister, believe me, 3 tequilas and your world was spinning. Luckily for you, Emma's strong; lady’s lover arms were open for you."

"You say what?!" Emma asked her voice octaves above the normal.

"Don't be so shocked Em! Everybody knows that you were dying to hold your beloved mayor in your arms! I all ways knew it; I’m like a police dog I find all the things that people want to hide! I can smell sexual tension and trust me… no judging! Can’t blame you, the woman is hot!"

Regina blushed again. She was caught out of guard! However she loved mirrors, so she knew that she was a beautiful and sexy woman. What could she do? Deny it? She was not a hypocrite. Who doesn’t seem to like the comment was Emma.

“Hey! What are you looking for?! Respect Rubes… she’s the mayor!”

Both brunettes looked at Emma in a suspicious way. Even if Regina wasn’t able to say it out loud, she truly enjoyed the jealousy in Emma´s voice. It was like music to her hears. But instead of giving an approval face she only arched her eyebrow in a playful way.

The words that came out Emma’s mouth hit her like a Mike Tyson punch. _You can’t shut up, Swan… Can you?_ But it was too late. Her mouth is faster  than her brain and she just was able to process the meaning of her words when Ruby was smiling in a silly way and Regina was lost in thoughts and looking at her in a strange way. (Regina’s expressions could have ambiguous meanings and Emma knew it well).

“Yeah… that really stopped you to get in your boss’s pants… Calm down, woman! That is a fact that cannot be denied and you, most of all know that. Now let me continue.  I need to tell you the funniest part and how you horny ladies end up in Regina’s room satisfying your undying desire!” _God, I’m getting good at this! I’m a fucking poet!_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N2: Hope you liked it! J Be my guest lo leave reviews. I’d appreciate your opinion!
> 
> Next chapter we’ll understand how Emma ended in Regina’s bed among other moments of the party. We need to know if M&M is ok J
> 
> See you soon!


End file.
